camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Tomato Paste
Plot The episode starts off with an "Almost-Badge Ceremony"---none of the campers actually earned any badges that summer. He first starts off with Jelly Cabin, but Edward eventually yells "NEXT!", so Slinkman calls him up. Just before Slinkman can say anything, Edward rips his shirt, showing a sash covered in every kind of badge that a Bean Scout can earn---the other campers carry Edward away in congratulations. When Lumpus wonder what the big deal is about Edward earning all the badges, Slinkman explains that with Edward earning all the badges, he gets promoted from Bean Scout to Tomato Scout. Slinkman goes to call Commander Hoo-Ha because all Tomato Scouts have to personally approved by him. Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Edward's telling some stories of how he earned a couple of his badges. But then Slinkman comes in and tells Edward how he's going to be promoted to Tomato Scout and that Commander Hoo-Ha's coming to see him. Edward gets scared when he realizes what's going on, and after Commander Hoo-Ha arrives, he shows Edward a slideshow of what Tomato Scout-camp is like, and then tells Edward what the penalty is for having fake badges. Commander Hoo-Ha then has Edward do various tasks of how he earned his badges, with Edward failing and Lumpus getting hurt in most of them---but Commander Hoo-Ha is impressed. Commander Hoo-Ha then says that he plans on coming back to the camp every week for more recruits for Tomato Scouts. After Hoo-Ha leaves, Lumpus gets mad at Edward and starts chewing him out, but Edward finally confesses that all badges he has are fake: he had ordered them from a costume shop because he wanted to impress the other scouts. After that, he and Lumpus then try to come up with a plan to get rid of Commander Hoo-Ha. The next day, as Commander Hoo-Ha is talking to Slinkman and the other Bean Scouts, Edward and Lumpus jump out, dress in army outfits, and start pummeling Commander Hoo-Ha with tomatoes that they had gotten from the mess hall. Hoo-Ha is seemingly angry when its done, but he's actually even more impressed and then goes on to say what a good camper Edward is. As Hoo-Ha's about to take Edward to Tomato Scout-camp, Slinkman stops them and takes off Edward's Bean Scout-badge, and Lazlo gives Edward a goodbye letter that he and the other scouts made for him. Edward's touched by this, and he even starts crying. Commander Hoo-Ha sees Edward crying and says that real Tomato Scouts don't cry because their tear ducts are shriveled up from disuse, and leaves him at Camp Kidney, making him stay a Bean Scout. The other scouts are happy that Edward's staying at Camp Kidney, but then Chef McMuesli comes out and yells at them for using up all of his tomatoes, which means that he won't be able to make his "Tomato Surprise" that summer, which the scouts are happy about. The episode ends with Lumpus dazed about what just happened and Slinkman explaining it to him. Trivia *Just before Edward and Lumpus attack Hoo-Ha, Lazlo's shirt is grayish. *When Hoo-Ha is congratulating Lumpus, his eyes switch between white and yellow multiple times. *'Glitch:' Towards the end while Commander Hoo-Ha is about ready to test Edward's skills, Raj's Pants are Pink *Lazlo's ears turned orange in the shot before Edward plays the trumpet in Tomato Paste, after we cut back to the others, Lazlo's ear are back to pink. *'Glitch:' In several scenes at the end of Tomato Paste, Samson's fur is brighter than usual. *'Credits:' It shows images of Commander Hoo-Ha being hit by tomatoes. Commander Hoo-Ha comments on this. *'Glitch:' In one scene, when Slinkman is talking to Edward, his tail is in a different color other than yellow. *'Glitch:' When the campers said'' "awwww" nearly at the end of the episode, Raj's wrinkle lines on his nose disappear. Also Clam's shirt looks different. *'Glitch:' Nearly at the end of the episode when the campers were upset about Edward leaving Lazlo's ears are orange. *At the end of the episode, if you look closely when Hoo-Ha said ''you are just like the rest of these losers Sheldon's nose is long. Also Lumpus and Slinkman were standing in front of Samson and the Lemmings, then when it cuts to Hoo-Ha leaving they were standing in front of the Dung Beetles. *After Chef McMuesli scolded at everyone at the end of the episode, Lazlo had his ears, but when he was cheering again his ears disappear. *At the end of the episode, When Lumpus and Slinkman were talking Slinkman's tail has a different color other than yellow. *'Glitch:' When Lumpus and Edward are upside down thinking of a plan Lumpus pants are brown instead of yellow. *Commander Hoo-Ha has a new Look. Transcript Tomato Paste/transcript Quotes :Edward: (Crying) I don't want to be a man! Category:Edward Episodes Category:Recurring Characters Episodes Category:Lumpus Episodes Category:Villains Episodes Category:Bean Scouts Episodes